Traitors Ball
by Dalia N'Shard
Summary: Integra is invited to the Solstice Ball,of course she dosen't whant to go but she's to loyal to the queen to decline a direct request.I have no idea where i got the title.A&I fic.
1. Invitations

_**Disclaimer** I do not own Hellsing, Kohto Hirano dose, I do not own Kohto Hirano, his wife/girlfreind/cat/dog/pet dose_

__

__

_**Traitors Ball**_

_Chapter One_

_Invitations_

"What the!" A stream of profanities reverberated through the Hellsing manor loudly enough to wake the dead, which consequently it did.

"Uugh, what's going on?" Alucard groaned materializing through the floor.

"Integra received a letter from the queen requesting her presence at the Solstice Ball." Walter replied.

"Oooh, this should be great!"

"Now, Alucard remember what happened last time you annoyed her, it wouldn't do you any good to have your medical blood laced with powdered silver twice in one month."

"Don't worry yourself Shinigami, I'm only going to loosen her up a bit."

By now Integra was a deep shade of scarlet; nearly hyperventilating she clutched the edges of her desk as she glared down at the offending piece of paper. "As…if...I… have nothing…better to do…..then ward off…a bunch…of overprivliged….little boys….dressed up like grown….men….simply…. "

"Actually," Alucard said grinning as he perched on the corner of the desk "considering that you don't have anything better to do, I think that there are a lot off young men who'd find you verrrrrrrrry attractive in something less then a suit."

Integra threw him a look that would make any living man run screaming for his life, Alucard merely blinked

"Reeeally, you'd be surprised how many men your age would find you simply seductive."

"GET OUT OF HERE YOU BLOODY PERVERT!" Integra shrieked before collapsing back into her chair and reaching for a cigar. She sat there glaring at a random corner, listening to the vampire's laughter as it echoed through the hallways before vanishing all together.

I know this chapters short, I ran out of idea's. The next chapter will be longer I promise.


	2. Chapter Two

no I'm not dead, just verrrrrrrrrrrry busy, this chapter I started in August but then school started so I didn't have time to finish

* * *

_**Chapter two**_

_SerasVictoria_

_Huntress of the Apartment Store_

"This is going to be sooooooooooo fun!!!!!!!!" Seras exclaimed excitedly as she ran ahead of Integra through the apartment store like a five year old on a sugar high , catching the attention of passers by " You're so lucky!!! I wish I was going to the Solstice, it's supposed to be the biggest event of the year!!!!"

"You and me both." Integra muttered under her breath before bumping into Seras who had stopped and was staring into a window "Wow" she gasped in awe, Integra took one look at the rows of manikins clad in various scanty, sparkly, poofy, and shiny dresses and backed away.

"Remind me again why I can't just wear a suit?"

"This is going to be big and you want to wear a suit!?!

"I'd rather remain inconspicuous."

"Well you'll stand out for sure if you're the only woman wearing a suit! Now come on, pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease." Seras practically dragging Integra into the store.

"Ummm, welcome to Bella Donna, may I help you?" inquired a some what confused sales lady.

"That's it! I am definitely not buying anything from a place named after a poison!!!" Integra yelled trying to pull free of Seras's grasp.

"But Sir Integra this is the perfect place." Seras said pulling the other way "Where looking for a dress." Seras said to the sales lady "Well we have a lovely selection in your size just over here." The sales lady said to Seras as the fledgling vampire tried and failed to subdue the loudly swearing knight "Well the dress isn't for me it's for Sir Integra." Integra released herself and plopped moodily into a chair wishing that there weren't No Smoking sign's plaster across half the building. "Oh, err sorry I thought she was your father."

"I can readily assure you that I am not a man." Integra said glaring icily at the poor woman.

"Err, um I'm sorry Miss Integra."

"Sir."

"I'm sorry Sir."

"Apology accepted."

"So, um well the dresses in you size are over here."

"Officer Victoria, I am ill trained in such petty matters you may do the honors."

"Your letting me pick your dress!?!"

"Within reason."

"Great!!!" Seras threw herself at a rack of dresses and started going through them.

"This ones nice, but pink wouldn't go with your complexion."

"Or my personality."

"How about this one?"

"To poofy."

"This one?"

" I'll marry Maxwell before I wear something that high and that low."

"This one?"

"Last time I checked I wasn't going to the Witches Sabbath."

"I didn't know they still held it."

"They do."

"Weird." Said Seras then launched herself across the store, "There it is!!!!!!"

"Some times I wonder if you're really only three years younger then me."

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

"You reeeeeeeeeeeally need to see this!!"

"Fine I'm coming."

Well it was a dress, and even Integra could tell that it was a rather nice find, a sleeveless knee length gown of midnight blue silk embroidered with a silver and cerulean oriental dragon that wrapped around it ending below a mandarin collar, but still.

"Only if you can give me one reason why Alucard wouldn't mock me if he new I'd been wearing a dragon."

Awwwwwwwwww, try it on pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease." Seras pleaded with Integra giving her puppy eyes.

"I should inform you Officer Victoria that that look wouldn't work on me even if your eyes weren't scarlet." She took the garment from Seras and headed toward the dressing room.

_I'd like to know where they locked up the guy who invented these clasps, didn't anyone ever tell him about zippers. Great now my sleeve caught. Well that's done. Youch I need get out in the sun more often, well the dress seems to fit, colours good._

"Sir Hellsing are you ready?"

"As ready as I'm going to be."

"Can I see you?"

"Very well."

Standing back Seras took in the sight, her jaw dropped, then she took Integra's glasses," How well can you see with out these?"

Integra swore loudly and lunged for a manikin inches to Seras's left

"Not very well I take it," she said sheepishly as she handed the glasses back to Integra, then suddenly perked up "I know!" Integra groaned "Will get you some contacts!!"


	3. Chapter Three: Escort

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, its to short. I've been really busy

replie to Hacka.exe I know what you mean, people are always saying I look like a female Dark Walter

* * *

_**Chapter Three**_

_Escort_

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I HAVE TO BRING AN ESCORT!?!" Integra screamed glaring at Walter; she was tired and had a major migraine.

"It's only customary, and according to the letter it is required." Walter replied bowing

"Oh to blazes with the letter, and just who do you suggest I go with?"

"Well considering that I'm not getting any younger, and you wouldn't trust Captain Bernadette as far as you could throw him, not to mention the fact that most of the solders are terrified of you, I'm afraid there's only one option left…"

He didn't need to finish Integra already knew where it was heading.

"I refuse to allow Alucard to run rampage at a social event."

As if summoned by his name Alucard phased through the wall, his usual smirk firmly in place.

"Is there something amiss?" he inquired with mock innocence

"You know quite well you bloody git." Integra hissed

"My my, you seem rather fond of calling me that. But I'm afraid you have little choice, after all, your queen did request it and you are bound to her orders as I am to yours."

Integra sat fuming; nearly biting the cigar she was smoking in half.

"Very well, I accept, but I will expect you to hide any signs of vampirism, AND you will wear something other then what you usually have on."

"That shall be simple enough to accomplish my master." Alucard replied vanishing through the floor.

* * *

I'd like to thank Lelie-Chan for catching the spelling errors 


	4. Vampires Gift

_sorry about taking so long, please don't kill me_

* * *

_**Chapter Four**_

_**The Vampires Gift**_

It was the evening of the Solstice, and as much as Integra would have liked to have been sitting in her office smoking a cigar and screaming at some annoying bureaucrat over the phone, instead she was getting ready for a social she had no use for while being pestered constantly by fledgling vampire

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease let me do something with you hair." Seras pleaded

"I hardly think I'll need to draw any attention Officer Victoria." Integra was in no mood for an argument

"But you have such pretty hair."

"It's out of the question Police Girl."

"But you'd look soooooooooooo pretty."

"Sometimes I wonder how old you really are; besides I don't need your masters eyes glued to my neck the entire evening. Now if you please, I would like you to leave."

When Seras left, Integra removed her glasses and inserted the contacts she'd purchased earlier that week, pausing she stared at herself in the mirror, then opening a little used jewelry box she took out a hair clip fashioned in the manner of an oriental butterfly motif with strands of small pearls hanging from the bottom of the wings. She pulled back her unruly bangs, pinning them behind her head. After glancing once more at her reflection in the mirror she slipped a box of cigars and a small metal flask of vodka in to her purse before heading downstairs.

"Dost mine eyes deceive me; this fair lady cannot be the scrawny school girl who found me in the dungeons all those years back." Alucard said, bowing mockingly

"Stuff it, you." Integra snapped as she descended the stairs, she took in her demonic pet's appearance.

Alucard was dressed entirely in black save for a blood red tie, he's hair was long, strait, and brushed back over his forehead and falling in ebony cascade over his shoulders. He had changed his eye color to a dark jade verging on the edge of black and his fangs had receded too merely three millimeters above his other teeth.

"Do you like what you see master? Alucard asked smirking

Integra laughed, "Do not flatter yourself servant or you may find yourself back in the dungeons."

Alucard grinned "I have a gift for you, since this could be considered a special occasion."

"It's your dead body." Integra growled, annoyed

"Aye," Alucard said smirking as he took her hand, "with love."

He wrapped a fine gold chain around her wrist from which hung a small pale white pearl

"This belonged to my mother when she was alive. That pearl is older then I am by twenty years at least."

Integra pulled her hand out of Alucard's cold grasp

"I believe we shall be late m'lady," he responded, grinning at his master's nervous gesture.

Offering his arm to her he led Integra out to the waiting car.

* * *

I know its a short chapter but these are going to be short and at least I got another chapter up. 


	5. Moonlight and Cigar Smoke

I'm not dead,just really busy

* * *

_**Chapter five**_

_**Moonlight and cigar smoke.**_

"Remind me when we return to chain you up outside for a week."

Alucard grinned, he'd moved from were he'd sat across from Integra in the vehicle, to sit next to her, and she could tell he was trying to rile her, and succeeding as well.

"You should lighten up Master, or you will cause everyone at the Solstice to freeze, and not from your beauty."

Integra glared back at him, the corner of her left eye twitching.

Alucard glanced out one tinted window at the sky.

"The moon is full; it will be a beautiful night."

Integra fiddled with the small flask of vodka in her purse.

"I believe you might need that more among your own social class then in here." Alucard said, without removing hi gaze from the window.

Integra quickly took her hand out of the purse, then she paused and put her hand back in it, withdrawing only once she'd found her cigar case. Alucard wrinkled his nose as she lit up.

"I wish you wouldn't smoke those things," he said sourly, "they'll kill you one of these days."

Integra snorted,"Better to die from lung cancer then to end up a victim of one of your kind."

She glanced at Alucard, she could have sworn she'd heard the vampire growl softly at her reply but he only shrugged, is usual grin firmly in place.

The car stopped and the driver looked back at them,"We're here, Sir Hellsing." He said, fighting an overwhelming urge to cough due to all the smoke that had built up in the vehicle. Integra nodded and made to open the door, but Alucard had morphed out and was already opening the door for her.

"What did I tell you about showing no signs of your vampirism? "She snapped coldly at him.

Alucard smiled,"Why would I stay longer then necessary in a confined area with one of your cigars, my master?"

Integra took his offered hand, and when she'd exited the car she elbowed him in the stomach.


End file.
